Lost For 6 Years
by Nightfury-of-Berk
Summary: One day a young woman is walking an suddenly gets hit by motorcycle! Read to find out more


rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Story AU: Modern Day Hiccup is a homeless vet who doesn't charge money to help animals, though takes donations and the occasional place to stay Genderbend AU. (No name changes though because I could honestly see Astrid being a boy name and Hiccup a girl name)

rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Story Idea: One day 21 year old town veterinarian Hiccup Haddock is walking down the streets of the small town of Berk with her dog Toothless. An accident suddenly happens when a biker known as Astrid Hofferson accidently knocks him back, not watching where he's going. As soon as he manages to wake Hiccup up, he fears the young girl may have amnesia, and makes it her mission to get her back on her feet, well, foot after taking her to the hospital.

rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Summary:

rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Hiccup was used to days like this in Berk. Walking down the small, icy streets with the little money in her pocket she made from babysitting and her part time job. Most full time jobs either didn't like her because her clumsiness, nervous stutter, or beaten up prosthetic left leg. She is a town veterinarian, but refuses to charge money just to help animals. Few people tip her enough money to get around. She was lucky to land a part time just helping forge knives the blacksmith around town sold. The only people who would ever let her babysit for them were those rare people who didn't care about her looks because she had so much knowledge on both medicine, CPR training, teaching skills, and even foreign language. She never had the money to go to college, but often visited the town library and used her small Chromebook anywhere internet and a plug in was available. The Chromebook was a donation from one of the owners of a dog she'd saved from heart disease.

rgba(255,="""""" 255,="""""" 0);"=""""""Now, on a rather slippery, icy day, Hiccup's life may be changed forever. As she leaves the small store she was in to buy her dog some food, an accident occurs leaving her with amnesia and possibly a new friend. How will this all turn out? Will Hiccup ever gain her memory back?

Twenty one year old Hiccup Haddock and her long time companion the silky black colored service dog named Toothless entered the small service store on the side of the sidewalk. This store sold everything that customers seemed to need in these parts. Ice packs, drinks, food, warm clothing, animal toys, electronics, books, pet food and more. It was quiet crowded for its very small size.

Hiccup pulled her long auburn hair into a ponytail, wiping a smudge of charcoal earned from working in the towns forge from her cheek with her long black tunic sleeve. She sighed as other costumers eyed her oddly, judging her prosthetic left leg and messy clothing. Without saying anything to anyone, Hiccup and Toothless walked to the dogs isle of the pet section. There were chew toys, treats, biscuits, and more. After spending what little money she had left on sandwich meat and blankets for the near future, Hiccup only had around thirty dollars left, only ten of which she was willing to call extra incase she needed the other twenty for an emergency.

She'd only received her paycheck from Gobber a week ago, and babysat for a young couple in exchange for clothing and a bag of food. The couple was hesitant at first, but then realized just how smart this young girl was despite her lack of home and money. They pitied her, but Hiccup was far to selfless to ask a family who were already raising three sons, one of which was disabled, for a place to stay. They had more important things to deal with, and it was her fault she had no home.

That's how Hiccup always did things. She had no home because she didn't get a job sooner and start saving money. When her father was alive, she always relied on him. She was far too busy letting her curiosity of adventuring get in the way of her preparations for the future. By the age of twenty, she had a small house she lived in on her own. After her father tragically died in a house fire while working as a fire fighter though, she could no longer pay for herself no matter how hard she tried. After all, how many jobs in a small town like to train a homeless girl who can't get around without her prosthetic and service dog? Toothless didn't help her physically, but she always relied on her best bud for emotional support. He was the only family she had left after her mother died at child birth when she was born.

Hiccup was pulled out of her thoughts when Toothless whined, the medium sized canine trying as hard as he could to pull an oversized bag of dog food to her from the shelf. With a small giggle, Hiccup gave the hand signal saying 'stop' and 'sit'. She smiled sadly at the dog, then eyes flashed with guilt when she looked at the bag.

"Sorry bud. We can't afford something like this. I'll buy your biscuits and one of the smaller bags alright? I can eat the left over sandwich meat we have on our bag rather than buying a meal today for you." That was Hiccup for you. She'd go days without eating and ribs showing if it meant keeping the fat on her hyper dog. She couldn't bare to see all that happy energy that lit up her world fade away do to malnourishment.

The dog food and biscuits cost a total of seven dollars, and a woman down the isle could see the anxiety flash in the young girl's eyes. "You really should take care of yourself young lady." The elderly woman said suddenly, making Hiccup yelp in surprise.

"Oh uh...I-I do ma'am. I just uh...I-I just d-don't have as m-much money as I n-need right uh I mean..." Hiccup's stutter got the best of her, and she sighed in frustration while ringing her hands. "Thank you for caring b-but I really sh-should g-go." She quickly ran to the counter to check out, leaving the other woman confused.

Toothless followed Hiccup out the door, trotting with his long tongue hanging out of his toothless mouth caused by a previously abusive owner and gum disease. Hiccup had to wet down his food and grind up his biscuits. With how much the dog had done for her, she really didn't mind. The canine had lost his own hind left leg trying to protect her from the attacker who shot her own leg which became infected and eventually had to be amputated. Luckily her dad was still around at the time. That incident was six years ago.

Just as Hiccup bent down and pulled the dog feed out of her small green backpack to wet down for Toothless, the sound of screeching tires was heard nearby. Hiccup looked up, but was to shocked to move. All she could do was cover Toothless with her arms as the motorcycle slid on the thick ice of the road, landing on it's side right on top of the two while its driver went flying the other way. Everything went black.

* * *

"What...happened?" The confused and deep voice of Astrid Hofferson asked no one in particular. He stood up, picking some gravel out of his short and smooth blond hair. His piercing baby blue eyes scanned the surrounding area, the right one black and blue thanks to a fight he'd previously been in with another biker gang.

Suddenly, Astrid's eyes caught a glimpse of her motorcycle. It was still running...and someone was laying _under_ it! "Oh no...what have I done?" With shaky movements and an awful limp caused by the collision, the twenty one year old ran to his bikes victim, turning off the engine and lifting the bike off the young, peaceful, honestly _beautiful_ young girl.

"H-Hey. I need you to wake up for me." Astrid noticed a head injury just above the girl's right eye, and quickly removed her sports arm band to use as a cloth, dabbing at the slow dribble of blood. How could he have done this to such an innocent and sweet looking girl his age? Sure he had no bad intentions, but he shouldn't have been driving a motorcycle in this weather anyways. He was just trying to get to his buddy Tuffnut's house (Let's just say they aren't gender bends because well...they're pretty much...yeah) but slid on the ice and was thrown off.

What if he'd killed this girl? He'd probably be sent to prison and his parent's would never let him come back home. No...this couldn't be happening. Astrid shook the limp girl harder, and the girl moaned in pain. He quickly spotted a black dog whining in fear in the girl's arms, though he didn't seem to have any injuries other than a sprained paw.

"What? Wh-where am I?" The girl suddenly asked, trying to sit up. Astrid quickly pulled her to his chest, still dabbing at her head wound. "You've been in an accident. Do you have a phone? I don't have one and need to call the police." Before another word could be said though, an ambulance quickly arived. Apparently the store clerk had already called the emergency department.

"Wait! L-let me come with you." One of the ambulance team members looked over Astrid carefully, then saw the motorcycle. He sighed, gesturing to an officer nearby. "Take your motorcycle and follow police escorts." Astrid nodded, quickly getting on her bike. She saw the injured girl's backpack, and quickly slung it over his shoulder without a second thought.

"Hang in there girl. They're going to help you." Astrid whispered to herself, telling Toothless to get in the police car as requested by the police officer.

* * *

"Wh-where am I? What's going on?" Hiccup gentle, soft, sore voice whispered as she looked around the room. Her eyes were half lidded, and the beeping of the heart monitor let her know she was in the hospital. A nurse suddenly entered the room, eyes worried as she replaced the bandages on Hiccup's head.

"Wh-where's my dad? A-and Toothless." Was the first thing Hiccup asked after the nurse was done. "Sweaty, my name's nurse July. I need you to tell me your name and birthdate so we can pull up your records. Please?" Hiccup rolled her head to the side, looking at the window.

"Um...February 29th. I was born on a leap year, 2000. M-my names Hiccup Haddock." Hiccup said with a dry voice, sipping at the water that was held to her mouth. "Wait Hiccup? You're the one who came in a few years ago after that shooting with your dog aren't you?" Nurse July asked, looking at Toothless who lay at the foot of the bed.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow confused, the motion hurting her head. "Wh-what shooting? Me and Toothless were never in an accident that brought us here other than now. What happened to me anyways?" The nurse looked confused, and told Hiccup to hold on as she looked up her records on the computer.

"Yeah this say's it was you and that was your last visit. Do you not remember?" July looked at Hiccup who shook her head, still feeling a little out of it. "N-No. Where's my dad though?" She repeated her previous question, making the nurse even more confused.

"Hiccup honey...tell me how old you are." July dreaded the answer, knowing head injuries could cause numerous side effects. Hiccup sat up with sore movements, Toothless quickly pushing her back down with a whine and laying on her chest. "I-I'm fifteen. In n-ninth grade at Berk high." Her voice was sore and weak, but the nurse caught it.

Just as Hiccup gave her answer and the nurse stiffened, Astrid entered the room having heard it all. "Wait...s-so she-" "Let's not go into detail right now." The nurse quickly cut him off, making a shushing motion with her finger. She walked over to Hiccup, checking her for fever which she thankfully didn't have despite the concussion.

Hiccup quickly pushed the nurse away, feeling uncomfortable and afraid. Astrid walked over, taking her hand in his. "Easy now Hiccup." He said softly, making the other girl confused. "Do I know you?" Astrid chuckled, shaking his head. "No...but I want to help you. I uh...kind of owe you." Hiccup raised an eyebrow, but shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window again.

She wanted someone here who she actually knew other than the dog she'd only known for a few months. She wanted the man who was always there for her after the death of her mother so many years ago. "Where's my father? If I'm a minor, shouldn't he be here." Nurse July looked up at another doctor who entered the room, the other man looking just as confused as she did.

"Hiccup...don't you remember what happened to your father?" The beeping of the heart monitor suddenly sped up, and Hiccup paled as Toothless tried to sooth her along with Astrid. "Wh-what do you mean? Is my dad okay? Please tell me he's okay. Did it have something to do with the reason I'm in the hospital?" The questions came out like rapid fire, and the two professionals couldn't calm Hiccup down.

That's when Astrid stepped in. He grabbed Hiccup's hand in his, making soothing shushing sounds. "Easy Hiccup, it's alright. Just calm down and we'll explain everything." Hiccup, feeling overwhelmed and confused, quickly returned the embrace offered to her with a shaky yet firm grasp, her head resting on Astrid's thin yet muscled shoulder protected by a leather guard.

Nurse July and the doctor looked at Astrid who nodded sadly. "Tell her what you need to tell her." He whispered. "I'll hold her when she needs it." Astrid continued to rub Hiccup's back in soothing motions as the other girl's eyes widened at the thought of what was to be said next. She clung to the other boy tightly, looking at nurse July over Astrid's shoulder.

"Hiccup...do you know what year it is?" The other doctor in the room started simply. Hiccup raised an eyebrow and nodded. "2015." She said in a shaky voice. Nurse Joy shook her head, and Hiccup gripped Astrid's leather shoulder guards tighter. "Hiccup...it's 2021." Her eyes widened, and she shook her head.

"Wh-what? Th-that's impossible." Came Hiccup's cracked voice. She repeated the sentence in a whisper, her only comfort being the sad dog next to her and Astrid's large, protective hands. "I'd be twenty one. I-I...h-how..." The Nurse stood up from her chair, gently stroking Hiccup's hair and fixing the shoulder of her hospital gown. She looked Hiccup in the eyes, speaking with her natural professional tone.

"Hiccup, I believe you might have amnesia. It may have been caused by your head injury and I don't know how long it'll last. Scans showed that you had a concussion and this was a possibility. Please just try to get some rest and we'll figure this out."

Hiccup shook her head, trying to push away from Astrid who only held her tighter. "Wh...where's my d-dad? Please! I don't care if I'm 21 or not he'd still be here for me. He always is." Hiccup's voice became more and more worried as she wondered where her dad was now.

Nurse July looked at the doctor who looked confused. She sighed and looked up someone's document on the screen. In the relatives of Hiccup Haddock over the years was Stoick's name, the girl's father. He'd died a year ago. The doctor imediatly got the message, and looked at Hiccup sadly. If she couldn't remember anything from the past six years, she'd have no idea what happened to her father.

"Hiccup..." The doctor cleared his throat, knowing it was either tell the girl and risk breaking her heart, or keep it from her and risk her stress worsening her head injury. Either way was a bad way to go, but the first option would at least be considered the right one as far as emotional rules went. Rather she believed she was just a teenager with a father or not, she was twenty one and needed to know what happened to her parent's.

The doctor cleared his throat again, folding his hands and laying them out in front of him. "Hiccup...Stoick Haddock lost his life a year ago. You don't remember because the amnesia." Hiccup raised an eyebrow at first, still tired and finding it hard to process anything. Then something in her clicked, and tears sprung to her eyes which she refused to let fall do to her pride.

"No." At first her voice was a whisper, and she held onto Astrid tighter for fear of the emotions coming out. "No!" She tried to sound angry instead of sad, but some of the tears fell and she buried her face in the other boy's shoulder. Astrid didn't mind, and continued trying to comfort the girl. It was _his_ fault she was having to go through this all over again.

The Nurse and Doctor didn't say anything in respect, and the doctor decided to leave the room to tell the other's what was going on with their patient. The nurse stayed in the room, though remained at the computer to look through documents. Hiccup wasn't crying like before, but shook in confusion and fear in Astrid's grasp.

"What's happening to me? What am I going to do?" Hiccup asked in a light, confused, muffled voice against Astrid's shoulder. The boy sighed, shaking his head slowly. "I don't know. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out together. I got you into this mess, I'm going to help you through it. That's what a Hofferson does." Hiccup didn't understand the boy completely, but nodded her head as some of the comfort came through.

Hiccup eventually pulled away from Astrid, forest green eyes filled with sadness, but also gratitude. "Thank you." She whispered hoarsely. Astrid smiled, nodding his head. "No problem Hiccup." He helped the girl lay back down, but Hiccup's eyes suddenly widened as another realization hit her.

"Wh-what is th-that." She asked, moving her leg under the blanket. Astrid cringed, remembering something he'd previously seen. He tried to keep Hiccup from sitting up with one large hand, but the girl refused and pulled the blankets away. That's when she saw the oddly shaped curved metal prosthetic.

"H-how did I...I mean...what..." Astrid lay a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, trying to comfort her. Nurse July quickly took control, taking Hiccup's hand. "There was a shooting a few years ago. You lost your leg but managed to walk with a prosthetic in our hospitals physical therapy program according to your records." Hiccup nodded, hands slightly shaking but nothing else. It seemed she was able to take sudden information a little easier after the worst was over.

* * *

A week went by of physical therapy training to re-learn how to walk with the prosthetic, and numerous treatments, medication, and tests were used to try and cure Hiccup's amnesia. No matter what they tried, the doctors were forced to come to the conclusion that Hiccup would either regain her memory on her own, or not get it back and have to re-learn everything.

Hiccup was very unsettled by this information, but found it easier to take once Astrid offered for her to stay at his house. "My apartment is near my parent's house, and they work with my grandmother who also has memory loss problems. You could come over for dinner and then come stay at my place. I have a guest bedroom you can stay in, no sweat." Hiccup was a bit hesitant at first, not wanting to be a burden. Once Astrid reminded her that he owed her though, she shyly took the offer.

Astrid helped Hiccup, who was still getting used to walking on one leg, to her silver, blue, and yellow motorcycle who's name was written in red on the side nicknamed 'the Deadly Nadder'. His mother had drove to the hospital, offering to take Hiccup's bag, crutches, and dog home in her small red car.

"W-wait...y-you sure you can drive on this i-ice?" Hiccup asked, causing Astrid to chuckle. "Trust me sweetheart, I wouldn't dare let you get hurt by this thing again." Hiccup raised an eyebrow, but then nodded, wrapping her arms around the young man's waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. They took off, the snowflakes falling around them and the tires sliding a little every once in a while.

After about half an hour of slowly driving through the small town of Berk, Astrid and his mother parked their vehicles in the parking lot. Astrid got off his motorcycle and offered a hand to Hiccup. The girl's prosthetic slid on the ice, though Astrid quickly grabbed her arms, balancing Hiccup and holding her close.

"I've got you." Hiccup nodded as her face pressed against Astrid's chest, her eyes closing at the warm embrace. The boy holding her smiled, and she felt a small kiss be lay on her head. "Thank you Astrid." Astrid made a small humming noise of contentment, before pulling back though still keeping a firm grip on the clumsy girl's forearm.

Once in the apartment, Hiccup helped miss Hofferson warm up some left over spaghetti of Astrid's and make plates. Astrid set the table, before gesturing Hiccup over. The girl rubbed her left leg, causing the other two in the room to raise their eyebrows. "Um...w-would it be o-okay if I removed this for a moment?" Astrid and Mrs. Hofferson nodded, not minding it at all. All of them ate dinner, Toothless eating some of the dog food from his owners bag.

After dinner, Mrs. Hofferson left the house, leaving Hiccup and Astrid alone. The girl smiled shyly, rubbing the back of her neck as nerves racked her mind. She still thought of all the experiences she'd had with guys in her teenage years which were still fresh on her mind since she had no memory of the past six years. All she had memory of as far as these things went was how many times her father said he'd kill any boy who tried to take her to his house.

"Um...if you need a shower there's one near the guest bedroom." Astrid said, suddenly feeling a bit nervous as well. Hiccup nodded, then looked down at her prosthetic. "Um...I don't know what to..." Toothless ran over, whining and sniffing the contraption which his owner gestured to with shaky fingers.

Astrid imediatly got the message and nodded. "Well um...why don't you use the bath with the help of you dog, then wrap up in my bath robe. I can help you get up and set down in a chair so you can get dressed. It would be different if you knew how to get around without the prosthetic on, but it's understandable that your not used to it after...well, the accident." Hiccup blushed slightly, brushing her bangs out of her face. "Um yeah. Th-that would be real nice of you."

Astrid turned on the bath water and left Hiccup a chair to help her get undressed. The girl let the water soak off the sweat and grime she'd collected on her body, and she honestly wondered how long it'd been since she took a shower. From her hair to her torn clothing on the counter, she looked almost homeless. She couldn't help but wonder...

Well, she didn't need to think about that right now. She had Astrid to help for the time being, and Toothless. The dog seemed to have formed a great bond with her over the years, and she couldn't help but feel a connection with the little guy.

After Hiccup was done bathing, she took Astrid's advice and drained the water. After that she sat on the edge of the tub, wrapping the robe on the nearby shelf around her. Astrid walked in shortly after, smiling while holding a red night gown and green leggings.

"What's this?" Hiccup asked, taking the clothing and holding her robe tightly. Astrid rubbed his neck nervously, the cleared his throat. "You hardly had anything to wear in your bag that wasn't torn up, so my mother made you a few things while you were at the hospital. I gave her the idea though." Hiccup blushed slightly, chuckling and thanking Astrid. "Thank her for me as well alright?" Astrid nodded, before holding out her arms.

Hiccup swung her skinny legs over the side of the tub covered by the robe, planting her foot on the slippery tile floor. She stood up on her own at first, but imediatly slipped. Astrid caught her, planning the clumsy fall. "Careful." He said with a small laugh, making Hiccup blush deeper.

Hiccup sat on the small metal chair near the door, and Astrid stepped outside the room while she got dressed. She looked down at her leg which was red and swollen, having been rubbed and irritated thanks to the cold and sweat of learning to walk again. She looked at her prosthetic, then realized she was too sore to put it on.

"Hey Astrid, can I ask you something?" Astrid entered the room, a smile on his face as he nodded. "I don't um...I-I don't think I can, well, you know." Hiccup gestured to her red leg, then the prosthetic. Astrid got the message, and gently wrapped a strong arm around the girl who yelped in surprise.

"Let me help you." He suggested in a soft voice. Hiccup nodded, clinging to the boy as he helped her stand up again. Astrid's left arm wrapped around her waist, his left hand pressed in the center of her torso to stabilize her balance. They both walked to the guest bedroom where Hiccup sat on the bed.

"Wow, it's really nice in here." Hiccup complimented, feeling the soft white sheets and looking around at the blue wallpaper with small fish stickers. "Yeah...I used to have a little brother who would come stay in this room. He had a mental disorder that caused it to be hard for him to do simple things like walking, talking, or even eating. When he'd come to my house, I could tell he liked ocean creatures because he loved that little fake fish tank over their in the corner. So, I decorated it for him. It's yours for as long as you need it." Hiccup nodded gratefully, but a question wouldn't stop nagging at her.

"Where's your brother now?" Astrid sighed, balling her fists and looking out the nearby window. "He was only sixteen when he died, five years younger than me. Something messed up in his brain causing his immune system to be weak, though I'm no science dork so I don't know how to explain it. Flue season came around and he couldn't fight it." Hiccup nodded, a small sorry escaping her lips.

Astrid smiled slightly to herself, setting beside Hiccup and removing his shoes. He changed into a nearby sleeping top, a red shirt with stripes. His blond smooth hair was kept in a head band, though he removed it as the sun was setting. Hiccup admired his strong, built muscles in his torso, but didn't say anything.

"Well, at least I have you. Right Hiccup?" Hiccup nodded, smiling and blushing to herself. Toothless barked with a whine, wanting attention too. Astrid laughed, reaching out to pet the hyper canine. "You too Toothless. Who wouldn't love a critter such as yourself?" The jumped in the air, spun around, and then jumped up on the bed to sit between the two as if too prove a point. Both young adults laughed, and Hiccup was glad she had such a nice savior, even if said savior knocked her out in the first place.

Hiccup never did fully regain her memory, though with Astrid's help could get by. She went back to blacksmithing, and also took up writing. Astrid helped her get a book published by helping with the money, and they eventually became closer and closer. From first date, to sharing a life together, Hiccup knew she didn't need those other six years of memories, because she was fully content with the one's she was making.

 ****

 **(A/N)So guys I hope you liked it but Plasma Snow gets the credit for writing it I only came up with the ideas so read their 100 Fan Shots an 100 HTYD AUs**


End file.
